


Stranded Together

by nzeedee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Pon Farr, Stranded on past Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzeedee/pseuds/nzeedee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock get stranded on twenty first century earth without a way of getting home. They both struggle to fit in, unsure if they will ever be getting back to their century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tags on this [post](http://thylaa.tumblr.com/post/52950818476)

“Welcome home.” Kirk stated with hints of sarcasm thread into his words. Tossing the new apartment keys on the nearest table, letting the metal clink on the wood carelessly.

“Captain, may I ask how you managed to find us a place to stay so quickly?” Spock stepped into the small apartment, which was more of a large single room rather than an apartment. His hands neatly clasped behind his back and his shoulders straight as he glazed over the room.

Kirk stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Spock raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and slight concern, but didn’t pry into the topic.

The apartment was intended for one person but they couldn’t afford much. A moderate room with vast bright windows leading out to the street, littered with people and vehicles, the only other connecting room was a full bathroom. There was a small corner kitchen across from the front door and a double bed in the middle of the room coated in clean white sheets. The headboard was pressed against the wall with the footboard facing a large window. A small wooden dinning table stood at the food of the bed, shifted closer to the kitchen corner. Finally, there was a desk facing the adjacent wall, under the window.

As for the building itself, there were only three apartments one above the other and a steep staircase leading to a roof. Kirk and Spock resided on the top floor and the two other tenants lived below them. They hadn’t encountered them yet, but they were sure that was going to happen eventually. After all, they were going to be here for a while.

Their apartment was tiny to say the least. The limited size was pushing it even for a single person to be living there. Two was just out of the question. Of course the apartment being for a single person, it was only furnished for a single person.

“Captain, I do not mind sleeping on the floor if that would make the situation easier.” Spock offered politely. It wasn’t that he was against sharing; but more that he was offering the bed to the one who outranked him.

Kirk wasn’t paying much attention to Spock or what he was saying, so he just shrugged, brushing him off. “Where ever you are comfortable Spock, this is home now.” His words trailed off, a clear indication that his thoughts were occupied.

Occupied by their situation. Kirk took a deep sigh before sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed, hunching over with his face buried in his hands. Spock silently approached Kirk, calmly sitting down on the bed next to him.

“I must assume that you are preoccupied with our current unfortunate situation. I agree that this is troubling but we could not have done anything to prevent this mishap.”

“Spock, I know we are not at fault but we are stranded in the twenty first century. We have no way of getting back unless we get a miracle to take us home.”

“ _You_ did find us a home.”

Kirk’s hands dropped from his face, loosely resting on his lap. He turned his head to glance at Spock, looking him up and down with a soft grin on his lips. “Well, Mr. Spock, I suggest that our next plan of action is to start fitting in. I don’t know exactly how long we will be here but surviving is the first step of being stranded.”

Spock was staring back with his head tilted slightly to the side; giving Kirk an understanding nod once he was done speaking. He looked so professional yet casual at the same time, and Kirk wasn’t sure how he managed to pull that composure together so well.

“Might I remind you, Captain? That fitting in might raise some complications for me.” Spock noted, making a comment on his ears.

“Relax Spock, I’ll find something for those later.” Kirk laughed, slapping Spock’s shoulder in amusement before flopping back onto the bed. He knew there was no intention but the thought of his alien friend trying to fit in during twenty first century earth was quite charming. Once his chuckles had faded he stared up at the ceiling in silence, only now realizing how exhausted he was. It had been a long day and he was set on making sure Spock and him were going to be okay for the night.

Mission accomplished to say the least.

“Captain, might I recommend that we rest?” Spock’s words sliced smoothly through the stillness of the room. He turned to stare down at Kirk, who was lying on the bed worn out and already asleep.

Spock rose to his feet slowly, making sure to not disturb the captain. He gazed down at his captain once again, before huffing softly. He bent down and pulled off his uniform boots, trying to be gentle enough to not wake him. He managed to remove the boots without rousing the captain, as if he was going to let him mess up the bed their first night there. He set them aside neatly along with his own. Spock cautiously got hold of Kirk’s legs and pulled them onto the bed so he was lying down more comfortably. He was more or less laying in a suitable position now, with his head close enough to the pillow and his feet dangling over the edge.

Kirk was out like a light now and there was no hope of waking him till the sun rose.

Spock stripped off his blue uniform, leaving himself in just his black undershirt. He folded it promptly, setting it down on the compact dining table. He lay down on the vacant side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded over his torso. He slept straight, taking up minimal room on the bed.

* * *

 Even though Spock was the last to sleep he was the first to rise in the morning. The captain on the other hand was happily sleeping in. During the night he had managed to find his pillow and grab onto it lazily as he slept. Compared to Spock he was an unkempt sleeper, his arms either wrapped around his pillow or draped over the edge of the bed while his legs were askew and tangled in the sheets. The bright sunlight was what woke Kirk. The large windows were positioned in a way that begged for the sunlight to ooze though the glass. Kirk began to stir when the glaring light broke his slumber. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and rolled onto his back with a quiet sigh. Focusing up at the ceiling with a perplexed look on his face, sitting up once gaining the energy to do so. The events of the pervious day were flowing back to him, God, what kind of captain gets himself and his first officer in a situation like this?

First officer.

Kirk looked at the mangled sheets next to him, those likely being his doing and not Spock’s. Did he really push him to sleep on the floor? He scanned the room in search of the Vulcan, only to find him sitting cross-legged on the floor facing the window. Kirk easily identified that as meditation.

Just like yesterday, Spock managed to balance formality with informality perfectly. His posture was perfect and his legs were neatly folded, but he was only in his black short-sleeved undershirt and his feet bare. It made Kirk wonder if he is consciously composing himself that way.

He pulled his gaze away from Spock to survey the apartment. It was different. Not dramatically, but it wasn’t exactly the room he fell asleep in. Items were placed neatly out in the open on counters and Kirk guessed that some were put away in the cabinets. It was pretty basic stuff, essential things that he was kind of relieved to see. At least now they have things to work with. Most of the objects seemed to be either set here for all new tenants or left behind by the previous one.

Kirk flipped the blankets off of himself. Now that he was awake, he never remembered getting into bed in the first place. He sat on the edge of the bed, setting his feet down flat against the floor gently. He was still in his uniform, except now his boots were set aside neatly like the rest of the room. He looked over at Spock again before getting up and going into the bathroom without greeting him, he was meditating and clearly did not wish to be disturbed. He tugged off his yellow Starfleet shirt then washed his face, ruffling his hair promptly. He searched around the bathroom, evident that Spock had been rummaging and cleaning here too. Kirk couldn’t deny that he is efficient, and also maybe a little bit bored in the mornings. He huffed at his reflection before swinging the bathroom door open.

“Captain.” Spock stood right outside the bathroom door, waiting for Kirk to exit.

Kirk gave him a surprised look in return, almost stepping back due to Spock’s alarmingly close distance. He reciprocated with an eye roll, “Yes, Mr. Spock?” He stepped past him and threw his shirt onto the bed, which had recently been made by the tidy Vulcan.

“I cleaned the apartment and recovered items that may be useful to us. I would have done more but I can not leave this apartment without being noticed.”

“I’ll take care of going out, for now at least. People in this century aren’t particularly used to seeing extraterrestrials.”

Kirk earned himself an eyebrow raise for that comment.

He disregarded it, walking around the room. He wandered over to the desk in the corner, looking down at the contents on top. There were a couple pens and pencils, along with a notebook. “Where did you get this?” he said, tapping his finger on the book.

“I found it in the desk and didn’t know what purpose it would serve.”

Kirk pulled out the chair to sit himself down comfortably. He slid the notebook closer then flipped through the pages. All blank. He grabbed a sharpie that was amongst the pens and wrote the words, “Captain’s log” on the book in large letters.

Spock had traveled across the room after Kirk, now peering over his shoulder to see what he had done.

“Might as well keep a log of what we do here, for when or if we get back home. You feel free to write what you want too. I think it is safe to say we can’t look at each other’s entries for privacy’s sake. I’m assuming that these entries will end up being more personal than the captain’s log on the ship.”

Kirk pushed himself up from the desk, causing Spock to take a step back. “I’m going out.” Kirk strutted to the door and checked his pockets to make sure he still had some money on him. “You just uh…meditate or something.” He nodded briefly before disappearing out the door.

* * *

 Kirk returned home a few hours later. He didn’t expect to be gone so long but fitting in was hard for him too. He never considered the fact that Spock and him were truly the only ones on the same page, reading the same book even. Everyone person he would meet, there would be something off between them because he wasn’t from around there. Not separated by state or country, but by centuries of time. It made him miss his era, where he belonged. His home. Twenty first century earth may have been fun to learn about and consider in history’s timeline but literally living it felt awkward. He didn’t have anything to keep him connected to his old life, assuming that this was now his new one. Well, he almost didn’t have anything. He did have an alien stranded in an apartment with him. Although it would be tedious to keep Spock’s situation underhand, it was comforting to have someone to share the experience with.

Maybe it would even bring them closer together.

“I tried not to splurge, so I didn’t buy much.” Kirk set his purchases down on the dining table, starting to pull them out of the bag. He mainly bought fruit that would be good enough for a few days without going bad before they would have to go out and get more. Enough to sustain them for now, especially with limited funds. The last item he pulled out of the bag wasn’t edible. It was a black beanie he found at a corner store for pretty cheap. It is discrete and stylish enough for people not to think anything is out of the ordinary.

He handed the hat over to Spock, who took it promptly. Spock tugged it onto his head, pulling it down a bit too far so it covered his bangs and eyebrows.

‘Ridiculous’ was an accurate word to describe his appearance. It made Kirk give out a snort of laughter, shaking his head at the Vulcan. “May I?” Kirk said gesturing to the hat, earning a responsive nod from Spock. Kirk pulled the hat back gently exposing Spock’s eyebrows and bangs again. He set it further back; making sure it was covering the tips of Spock’s ears. He also made a slight attempt to brush Spock’s bangs to the side but they were too short for that still. 

He backed away from Spock once he was finished, tilting his head a bit to admire his work. His expression changed from checking over his work to a soft gape, not expecting Spock to look so charming.

“Captain?”

Kirk snapped out of his gaze, feeling a bit flustered with himself. “Uh, try wearing the hat like that. You’ll fit in better.” He cleared his throat, managing to compose himself again. “Since we are going to be here a while maybe you should try and grow out your hair, the bangs add to the whole alien thing in a weird way.”

Spock did take light offence towards the comment, but chose not to voice it. Simply giving Kirk a heavy discontented glare instead. Kirk raised his hands in defense, “Hey man, I was just trying to help. What did you do while I was out?” 

“I completed a log entry.” He spoke seriously, as if it actually was the captain’s log on the ship. Spock considered that the captain should be the one to write the first entry but Spock doing it would be more efficient and time saving. Both of their entries would have been generally the same recap of the incident, so Spock took it into his hands to get it out of the way. “I logged everything that has happened to us since we got stranded.”

 “Nice work, Mr. Spock.” He grabbed an apple in each hand, “Here. Have some dinner.” He tossed him a nice red apple before shining his on his shirt and taking a large bite from it. He stuck the apple in his mouth then hopped up on the kitchen counter to eat, while Spock sat down politely at the dining table. 

They ate together and made some time to bicker about the idea of Spock growing out his hair. Kirk thought it would be a fantastic idea and it would help him to integrate into society smoothly. Spock on the other hand refused because his hair was part of who he was as a Vulcan. Even though he had to be on earth for now, he still wished to stay connected to who he was. Kirk was fairly sure Spock was just being stubborn. Kirk managed to one up him pretty easily by asserting his hair or ears are not what make him a Vulcan, it is the connection he has to his planet, family, and culture. Being Vulcan has less to do with the physical appearances of Vulcan people and has everything to do with staying connected to their ideals as a race. After all, Spock is half human yet he chooses to stay connected to Vulcan ways rather than human.

Spock let out a strikingly human huff before getting up from the table, “If you excuse me, I am going to retire for the night.” He escaped into the bathroom, leaving Kirk with a grin on his face for knowing that he won that argument.

Spock slept like a log, just as still and as uniform. His hands clasped together over his waist and lying straight, just like the night before. Kirk on the other hand, wasn’t so deadbeat like last night. He was sitting quietly at the desk, writing under a dim lamp that would need a new light blub soon. He kept as soundless as possible, not wanting to risk waking Spock; he had messed with him enough today.

_Captain’s log, stardate-_

Kirk paused before erasing.

_Captain’s log, 04/15_

> _I don’t know how I managed to pull any of this together, but I did. I would be more impressed with myself I wasn’t the one who got Spock and I stranded in the 21 st century. I know I couldn’t have prevented this, but as captain it is my job to keep my crew safe. I guess I’m not captain anymore. Not in this year and not in my own. _
> 
> _Besides getting lost every five minutes I don’t think I am going to mind this life. I don’t know Spock’s thoughts on our situation-_

He paused again, realizing that he had every thought Spock had at his fingertips. He rubbed the corner of the page between his fingers. All he had to do was break his promise and he could know everything that Spock chose to use this log for. Spock did know him best for breaking rules.

He grinned, finishing off his sentence. 

> _But I think we are going to be fine._
> 
> _\- Captain James T. Kirk_


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is troubled by the fact that Kirk is pulling more weight when it comes to their survival in the 21st century. To make up for it he finds a job that is strikingly familiar.

>   _Captain’s log, 04/26_
> 
> _Two weeks in and I finally found myself a job as a mechanic. The job search itself was unsuccessful due to not technically having any credentials, but I did help a lady with her motorbike. Turns out her brother is a mechanic and he hired me, partly because of my skill and kindness to help, and partly because his sister was into me. Nevertheless I have a job and income, so Spock and I are going to be better off now._  
> 
> _-James T. Kirk_
> 
> _Captain’s log, 05/12_
> 
> _Adjusting has proven to be a harder feat for me compared to Jim. Unlike Jim, I did not spend time on earth as a child. This place is almost as alien to me as I am to it._ _I do appreciate the captain’s help. The hats are proving to make my adaptation much easier._
> 
> _-Mr. Spock_
> 
> _Captain’s log, 05/17_
> 
> _Finally after countless attempts, I have convinced Spock to grow out his hair. He sure was stubborn with that one. I have never seen him so reluctant to follow captain’s orders._
> 
> _-Jim Kirk_
> 
> _Captain’s log, 06/10_
> 
> _I am burdened by the fact that Jim is earning income for the both of us. I do wish to help but blending in has demonstrated to be more complicated for me, even after the elapse of two months. I suppose my assistance with errands and chores shall suffice for now._
> 
> _-Mr. Spock_

* * *

Spock unlocked the door to his apartment building with a gentle click. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him before moving towards the stairs. His arms were filled with grocery bags due to taking on most of the errands while Kirk worked. The hallway was thin and he almost bumped into the woman who lived on the first floor. She was rusting around with her keys outside her apartment door, mumbling to herself in mild distress. Kirk and Spock have met the other two tenants in the building but were more acquainted with her. She is awfully sweet and would always greet them in the hall, she even baked them cookies for when they first arrived. She was the best thing to happen to them in their first week.

Spock stopped a few feet from her, tilting his head slightly. “Pardon me. You seem troubled.”

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Spock. She thought he was odd but she knew he meant well. She greeted him with a smile but her troubles caught up with her. “Oh, it’s no big deal. I just have a problem and not enough time to solve it.”

“May I ask what the problem is?”

She turned her body to face Spock and leaned against her apartment door. “I am going to be out of town this weekend and I’m leaving tomorrow, but I don’t have anyone to take care of my dog while I’m gone. My friend cancelled on me last minute and the kennel is expensive. 

“I do not know if I am in the position to say this, but I would not mind taking care of your dog while you are away. I am sure Jim would allow him to stay with us.” Spock offered politely after brief thought.

A bright smile spread on her face, “If it’s not too much trouble I would really appreciate it. He’s a big dog but well trained and gentle. I know he won’t be too much of a handful. I’ll pay you for your help, it’s the least I can do on such short notice. Would it be all right if I dropped him off tomorrow morning?”

Spock replied with a soft nod, “I wake up early.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. Thanks again for all this, it means a lot.” She smiled again, unlocking her apartment door and disappearing into it after saying goodbye.

Spock wishes her a good evening before scaling the rest of the stairs. He entered his apartment and headed straight for the kitchen area after removing his shoes. He set down the grocery bags and started designating each item to it’s own spot.

“Spock. I didn’t hear you come in.” Kirk said stepping out of the bathroom. His hair was damp and a towel hung around his neck, which he was using to finish drying off his hair.

“My apologies Jim. I am a bit preoccupied.” He put away the last of the groceries before giving his full attention to Kirk. “I may have promised the woman on the first floor that I would take care for her dog while she is away this weekend without asking you first. If it is too much trouble for the canine to stay with us, then I will inform her of the cancellation.”

Kirk let out a small huff of laughter along with a smile, “Of course it is okay for the dog to stay with us, I have no problem with that. I am more proud of you for getting a job.” He moved over to Spock, standing across from him over the skinny island counter.

“Thank you, captain.” Spock straightened himself out, enjoying the sense of pride. Now he could help Jim with more than just household work. The housework was spilt between them anyway, both owning up to using the living space. Spock strived to take on extra since he had more time than Kirk due to not having a job.

“I’ll make dinner tonight.” Kirk butted in, cutting off Spock’s train of thought.

“Captain, I-“

“Spock. I’m making dinner. You bought the groceries so I’ll make dinner. Captain’s orders.” Kirk swiftly disregarded Spock’s protests, staring him down, waiting to see if he would have a rebuttal.

Spock’s lips parted to argue, wanting to claim that Kirk had a strenuous day and making dinner was something Spock could handle effortlessly. Instead he closed his mouth, nodding politely.

Jim smirked, glad that argument was over fast. ‘Captain’s orders’ were technically meaningless since Kirk was no longer a captain and Spock had no obligation to abide to anything Kirk said. Yet Spock always complied knowing that ‘captain’s orders’ now meant that Kirk was not looking for a dispute regarding the topic of discussion.

Kirk shooed Spock out of the kitchen so he could get started on dinner preparations. Spock perched at the writing desk, intending on filling out a short captain’s log.

Sitting across from one another at their little dinner table, they ate together like every night. They had adjusted to each other’s food preferences, cooking to make sure the other was satisfied. Kirk usually prepared animal products separately so Spock didn’t have to deal with them, and Spock would make certain to prepare Kirk an individual meat dish. Spock also made sure Kirk ate his vegetables, claiming it is what Dr. McCoy would have wanted. That always convinced Kirk to partake in healthy life choices. It was the least he could do for a friend he would never see again. 

Kirk made them vegetarian fried rice, and some chicken on the side for him. Spock listened to Jim talk about his day, making sure he chewed and swallowed his food before speaking. Jim would always have a smile on his face when it came to talking about his work. It was almost as if he had found a job that made him feel just as welcome as being a captain of his own ship. He knew everyone’s names and nicknames developed quickly among co-workers. Of course they would never replace his Enterprise crew-members but it gave him hope for this new life. Spock found comfort in Jim’s stories knowing that he found solace in this century.

Even though Kirk did the majority of the talking during dinner he was still the first one to finish, eating every bit of food from his bowl. He scrambled up from the dinner table, remembering he had a gift for Spock. “I bought some things for you after work today.” He snatched a plastic bag off of the counter, plopping it down on the dining table. He rummaged through the bag with an excited smile on his face, pulling out several shirts. Jim had stopped at a secondhand clothing store on his way home, ending up finding shirts that he would kill to see Spock wear. He pushed aside the dishes on the table; Spock grabbing his bowl and holding it close to his body so it didn’t fall to the floor. Kirk laid each shirt out on the table so Spock could see them. Each one depicted a different image and some accompanied by writing. The theme was evident, all containing material referencing space, earth, or aliens.

Spock stared down at the shirts for a moment, processing them before looking up at Kirk who was waiting in anticipation for a response. “Jim, I do not understand your sense of humour, but I appreciate the thought.”

That wasn’t quite the reply that Kirk was hoping for, but he took it wholeheartedly. “Nevertheless, I hope you do decide to wear them. Even if it’s only at home.”

Spock nodded gratefully, rising from his seat. “I’ll clean.”

Jim seized his empty bowl defensively before Spock could get his hands on it. “You bought the groceries.” 

Spock calmly reached out, taking the bowl in his hands and pulling it gently from Kirk’s grasp. “Yes, and you prepared dinner. So I will clean.” His words were fluid and he kept a strong gaze with Kirk, “First officer’s orders.” He added steadily.

Jim raised his hands in defense, stepping back with an utterly impressed expression on his face. “Yes, Mr. Spock.”

Table cleared, dishes washed, clothes changed, teeth brushed, and lights flicked off. Both retired to bed simultaneously. Spock managed to adapt to a more relaxed sleeping position, while Kirk learned to contain his limbs after numerous incidents of hitting Spock in the face.

* * *

 The last thing James T. Kirk thought he would be waking up to was kisses. Wet, sloppy, messy kisses from- 

Wait.

Kirk scrunched his face, pulling away from the messy kisser. He blinked himself awake, wiping slobber off his face as he sat up. Soon enough his lap was filled with a big golden puppy, panting eagerly at him.

“Off.” Spock commanded from across the room with a snap of his fingers, not straying from his task. The dog obeyed swiftly, hopping off the bed and sitting beside it still gazing up at Kirk with shining brown puppy dog eyes.

“You are no fun, or you’re jealous.”

“Jealously is a human emotion, Jim. One that I do not possess.”

“Fine. Then you’re no fun.”

“I did not want him to shed where we sleep.” Spock completed his task of setting out the dog’s food bowls and toys, fixing him a resting area on the floor. He pivoted on his heels to face Jim and the canine company, “Good morning, Jim.”

“Morning, Spock.” Kirk said with a yawn, moving his hand out to pat the dog’s head. He was quite a noble looking golden retriever. “Does this handsome pup have a name?”

“Captain.”

“Yes Spock? What’s the dog’s name?”

“Captain.”

“Mr. Spock, what’s his name?”

“ _Captain._ ”

“What? What do you want, Spock?”

“ _Jim_ , the dog’s name is Captain.”

Kirk stared at the dog, now purposely avoiding eye contact with Spock. He could not fathom a situation exceedingly more embarrassing than the one he had just created. He mumbled the dog’s confusing name under his breath, scratching the puppy’s ears.

Meanwhile, Spock had a fond little smile upon his lips. Highly amused with the whole exchange.

Kirk cleared his throat and slid out of bed, stretching prior to entering the bathroom. Maybe if he didn’t mention that conversation, Spock wouldn’t bring it up.

Spock poured out kibble and watered the dog, remembering he still needed his breakfast. While the pooch ate, he snacked on an orange in the meantime. Leaning against the counter as he ate, watching the dog then soon Jim once he exited the bathroom. He didn’t mean to ogle for such an extended period of time, but Jim was always the most interesting thing in the room. At least that was Spock’s excuse, blaming the close quarters for Spock’s eyes perpetually being on Kirk.

Kirk swung open the closet doors and started rummaging around for an outfit, him currently just being in his underwear. He tugged on worn out black jeans with frayed rips at the knees and a plain white t-shirt. He snagged a red plaid button up yet continued searching for something else, but came up empty handed. He held up the red shirt in his hands, turning to look at Spock. “Where is my blue-“ once his eyes landed on Spock he didn’t need a verbal answer. Spock stared back at Kirk, the orange fruit in his fingers complimenting the blue plaid shirt Kirk was looking for. Kirk settled for red, pulling it on over the white shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows.

Spock eats his last piece of orange then finds the dog’s leash, going to the door. “Walk, Captain.”

“Yeah sure, give me one second.” Jim replied automatically, still working on rolling up his sleeves.

Spock glanced at Kirk with an eyebrow raised and the same amused smile on his face as before. Kirk freezes, looking over to see the puppy sitting at Spock’s feet wagging his tail expectantly.

Spock hooks on the dog’s leash, looping the other end around his wrist. Leaving his hands free to pull on his beanie, neatly tucking his now longer bangs away. “Would you like to come too, _captain_?”

“Can I assume that one was for me?”

“Yes.”

Kirk really did want to go out for a walk with Spock, “Sure.” It was a beautiful day outside and he wouldn’t turn down a walk even after embarrassing himself again.

Spock waited by the door for Jim to finish getting ready, hands clasped behind his back, leash in hand. Captain was wiggling enthusiastically on the floor, yearning to go out.

Kirk yanked on his shoes on, tying them lazily. He raced past Spock once he was done, heading straight out the door. Kirk’s hyper activities, riled up Captain, making him try to tug Spock out the door. Spock pulls Captain back into the apartment briefly, leaning into the kitchen to grab a second orange. Spock allowed himself to get dragged out the door, locking up quickly before following the two balls of sunshine down the stairs. He caught up with Kirk in the street, gently tapping the back of his hand to his arm to grab his attention. Kirk twisted his head only to be presented with an orange in the palm of Spock's hand. Spock ensured that Kirk did not skip breakfast.

‘Captain’ was a fitting name for this dog, Spock thought to himself as he observed and compared the actions of Jim and the dog. Clearly he was walking two big puppies. Except the better behaved one was the one on the leash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was going to have Spock take care of a cat, but then I decided an excited golden retriever named Captain was way better.


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock can't go back to his dumb straight fringe so he gets a hair cut that gives Kirk heart eyes! + domestic living ft. Leo the old man puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is actually the Enterprise crew as dogs, that's it.

White snow caked the ground, crunching below soles of shoes stomping through November days into early December. Warm coats hugged bodies and heads were disguised with hats and scarves. Outside temperatures, contrasting the warmth that Kirk and Spock’s apartment now held. Pictures of the two hung on walls along with bookshelves packed with various pieces of literature, potted plants placed at windowsills and dangling from the ceiling. Personal possessions decorated the apartment, giving it life and meaning. A sense of a belonging echoed though the room.

Kirk had fallen into a steady work rhythm, earning him a steady flow of income. He was starting to indulge in things he wanted now that he didn’t have to worry about keeping Spock and him afloat. He was gradually saving up to buy himself a motorcycle, which he often spoke of fondly. Little did he know, Spock would secretly slip him donations from his pay, bringing him closer to his goal. If a motorcycle would make Jim happy then Spock would shove bills into pant pockets for him to find.

Spock’s work on the other hand was less regulated. He expected taking care of their neighbour’s dog to be a one-time commitment but she was very pleased with Spock’s handy work. Captain had taken a liking to Spock quickly, so his owner started to recommend him to her friends with his permission of course. She would boast about his sweetness with animals but how he was never questioned as an authority figure. Spock would walk people’s dogs on a daily, and occasionally provide care for longer periods of time. Even the worst of dogs would obey Spock. It did help that he could mind meld with them at any time, knowing every want and need. Kirk would call him a cheater when he did this and Spock would claim he learned that from a friend.

* * *

 Kirk shoved waffle pieces into his mouth in the early morning, watching the man across from him drown himself in a new book. Normally this would be like any other calming morning but Spock’s relentless fidgeting was driving Kirk up the wall. Spock’s hair was getting to an uncomfortably long length, causing him to constantly have his hands it, tugging it in different directions and pushing it around. Clearly Spock was irritated with his hair but he never complained about it, since he was requested to grow it out.

“Spock.” Kirk commanded, finally fed up with the fidgeting.

Spock snapped his attention away from his book and up at Jim, wondering why he was taking such a harsh tone with him.

“You need a hair cut. Your fractious fidgeting is irritating me just as much as it is irritating you.”

“Jim, I can not go out to get a hair cut because it would mean removing my hat in public.”

Jim rose from the table, carrying his empty plate to the sink to rinse it off. It was time for him to leave for work so he began getting ready to leave. “Figure something out while I’m gone.” He slid on his jacket as he spoke, “You better have a solution by the time I get home. Okay?”

Spock was already problem solving before Kirk’s sentence was finished. Kirk ruffled Spock’s hair jokingly, wishing him goodbye then leaving him alone in the apartment.

Spock sits in silence for a moment thinking before closing his book and getting ready for his morning walk. His hair looked significantly better covered by his hat since he could tuck most of it away. He stamped down the apartment steps, picking up Captain for his walk. He headed on route for another dog he cared for regularly. A small French bulldog named Leo, awfully grumpy especially in the winter. Leo’s owners were away on a day trip, leaving Spock to be his caretaker for the day. Captain would bound through the snowy streets without a care in the world, mouth snapping up the falling flakes. Leo just trudged behind at Spock’s side, walking mainly where the snow was pressed down. He didn’t like it when the wet snow touched his belly, being so short didn’t help with that.

Spock spent the duration of his walk contemplating his hair dilemma. He started watching humans on the street, observing their hairstyles and considering styles that would look good on him with a beanie. He knows he can’t go back to his regular hair cut since that would be moving backwards in terms of fitting in. Perhaps longer to potentially cover his ear tips was the way to go.

Spock looped through a park on the way home, where he had to carry Leo over a deep snow bank he refused to cross. He just whined while Captain leaped over effortlessly. Spock tried tugging him over but he did nothing but resist him. Spock huffed and stepped back over the snow pile, scooping up the cantankerous puppy. Spock could barely tell the age of this dog. He looked relatively young but acted like a cranky old man. He set him down back on his little paws, which detested the icy ground.

Spock returned Captain to his neighbour then followed Leo, who was bouncing up the stairs to the apartment. Once in the apartment, Leo occupied his favourite spot. He hopped on the bed and curled up right in the middle of the sheets. No matter how much Spock protested his being on the bed, Leo would not budge. He tried physically moving him, which almost got him bit. Now Spock just let him be.

Spock stripped off his winter clothes, hanging them up neatly. Patting Leo gently before stepping into the bathroom to deal with his hair. He examines his messy locks, running his hands through it as he reviewed his appearance in the mirror.

Swiftly he swung open a cabinet, retrieving hair clippers, setting them down neatly beside the sink along with a comb. He plugged the sink drain then yanked off his shirt, draping it on the towel bar. He got right to closely shaving the back and sides of his head. He switched to the comb and scissors when it came to the top of his hair, keeping it long and just trimming the uneven split ends. He parts his hair nicely on the side, cleaning up anything with the clippers once more. It was a tidy skillful job of an undercut. While his head appeared more orderly, the bathroom sink and floor were dusted with hair strands. Not to mention his freshly cut hairdo was peppered in shaved hair bits.

He collects the fallen hair, dropping it in the trash. Sweeping the tiles and wiped up any left over mess in the sink, striving to maintain a spotless lavatory. Lastly he hopped in the shower, washing his hair thoroughly, ridding it of any left over pieces. He towel dries his hair, combing it down smoothly to the side. He was pretty proud of his handiwork; hopefully Kirk would be too.

The rest of his day was spent with Leo, or more accurately, dealing with Leo. Countless moments of Leo stealing and running off with Spock’s socks, while Spock chased him around the room ordering him to drop it. It was only ever Spock’s possessions that got snatched by Leo. Finally after tiring him out they sat on the bed together, Spock reading while Leo slept peacefully.

* * *

 Jim returned home, his body overrun with exhaustion. He shrugged off his winter gear, hanging it up lazily. At least coming home to Spock arranging dinner was eternally a lovely sight. Especially when he wore his shirts, whether they were the ones he bought for Spock or one of his own.

“Welcome home, Jim.” Spock greeted from the kitchen corner, keeping his eyes on supper.

“Thanks, Spock.” Jim wanders into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He leaned against the counter next to Spock, not noticing his freshly cut hair. Leo pawed at Kirk’s legs, sniffing at him affectionately. Spock was pretty sure Jim was the only person Leo liked.

Spock ran his hand back through his hair, swapping his part to the right side. Kirk outright chokes on his water when he finally notices Spock’s dramatic undercut, he pulls his glass away from his lips, setting it down on the counter beside him before going into a small coughing fit.

Spock’s head snaps around to check on Kirk, “Jim? Are you alright?”

Kirk covers his mouth with the back of his hand, calming down from his coughing fit, nodding frantically to reassure Spock. “Shit.” Cursing was the only reaction he could mange to get out when he refocused on Spock, who was gazing back at him with a perplexed expression. God, now he felt like a total moron. In his defense, Spock should not be allowed to look _that_ handsome with an undercut. Kirk was so used to his stupid bowl cut and more recently his awkwardly long hair, he never expected to see Spock ever look like this. He prayed for Spock to keep up this demeanour.

The only thing to seize is attention was Spock’s hand firmly gripping at his arm. Kirk glanced down at his hand then back up to Spock’s face, “Oh, I’m alright Spock.”

Spock slowly withdrew his hand, his face still depicting worry.

“Nice- uh,” Jim cleared his throat, vaguely gesturing to his hair, “yeah. Good Job.” He clapped his hand on Spock’s shoulder only letting it slide off when he crossed the room, escaping into the bathroom to avoid making a bigger ass of himself. He stood in the bathroom radiating embarrassment, regretting everything that just happened.

Kirk only exited the bathroom when tiny claws started scratching at the door, followed by sad whines. Jim peeked out of the bathroom door, to see Leo waiting at the door for him to come out. He slid out of the bathroom, hoisting Leo up into his arms. Surprisingly he didn’t fight back instead the gesture was welcomed.

“I believe you’re the reason I even agree to take care of him. He despises me and everything else, but adores you.” Spock commented while setting the table for supper.

“Why do you think that’s the case?” Kirk flipped Leo onto his back, holding him like a newborn baby.

“Would you like me to check?”

“Spock! That’s cheating.” Kirk teased, grinning at him.

“Then I hope you are satisfied with never knowing.”

Kirk pouts, holding Leo out to him.

Spock gives him an unimpressed glare; reaching out to place his fingers on the designated mind meld points. He barely made it to Leo’s face before he nipped at Spock’s fingers, growling wildly. Spock jerked his hand away, frowning at the little monster.

“Guess I really am never going to find out.” Kirk snorted, amused with Leo’s discontent with Spock.

“Dinner, Jim.” Spock seated himself comfortably in his chair, peering up at Kirk expecting him to join him.

“You’re just bitter because Leo is the only dog who doesn’t like you, or is the only dog that likes me more.” Kirk kissed the top of Leo’s head before setting him down on all fours. He pulled out his chair, plopping down, ready to eat.

Tonight they had completely different plates. Spock had a colourful salad plated before him. Containing spinach, sunflower seeds, dried cranberries, strawberries and mandarin orange slices, topped with homemade vinaigrette. On the other hand, Spock prepared Jim a delectable plate of steak and potatoes, with gravy and steamed vegetables. Jim could plainly describe as heavenly.

Or that is what Jim would be eating if he didn’t call Spock bitter.

Before Kirk could oppose or even so much as blink, Spock swapped their plates. Almost as if Kirk was inches away from heaven only to fall back down into hell just as fast, all because of Spock.

“ _No._ ” Kirk stared at Spock, eyes wide, not ready to accept this punishment. “You don’t eat meat!” he pleaded, hoping Spock was only messing with him just for a quick scare and he would soon return his plate.

Spock’s eye contact with Jim never faltered once, piercing straight into his soul. “ _Bitter._ ” He stabbed the juicy steak with his fork forcefully, slowing moving it off the plate to dangle it over the edge of the table. It dropped to the floor and in a flash Leo, who ate it viciously before Kirk’s eyes, captured it.

Kirk moved his gaze away from Leo, back up to Spock who’s features were now painted softly. He was sure damn well satisfied. “You have surpassed _bitter_. You have taken bitter where no bitter has gone before.”

Spock’s face was emotionless, with a hint of sick pleasure, “Eat your dinner, Jim.”

Jim groaned, as if in physical pain. He slumped in his chair and used his fork to pick at the leaves on his plate, watching Spock eat the remains of his heaven. Ultimately Kirk gave in and ate the salad, but he sure as hell didn’t enjoy it. Why in Vulcan’s name would Spock eat this willingly? He was amazed that he finished the plate; he could never waste food no matter how much he disliked it.

Spock was thoroughly soaking in the glory, watching Kirk choke down the salad even after he was done his own food. Sort of a shame though, it was a beautiful salad that Spock was looking forward to eating. It was probably the perfect balance between salty and sweet.

Yet nothing was sweeter than Spock’s petty revenge.

It was Kirk’s night to do the dishes but Spock let him off the hook. He had been though enough that day. Work was likely strenuous and tiring, honestly his evening meal was probably the one thing Kirk was hoping for. Spock would make it up to him in the morning.

A sink filled with dishes later, Spock joined Kirk in bed. Though he wasn’t required to, Kirk waited every night for Spock before sleeping. Tonight was no different. Kirk lay on his side, facing the outside of the bed, tenderly stroking the sleeping puppy next to him. Spock scooted into bed with him, prompting Kirk to get comfortable. He remained laying in his side, and Spock did the same facing away from him so they slept back to back.

Spock flicked off the lamp, “Night, Jim.”

“Goodnight, Spock.”

Immediately Spock shifted closer to Kirk, pressing his back flush against his and his legs intertwining with Jim’s. Kirk responded positively, pushing back against Spock and tangling their legs snugly. Vulcan’s were sensitive to cold so they did this every night.

They didn’t always used to do this every night. In fact, it started out as a prank. Kirk placing his cold feet on Spock in bed just to piss him off, soon learning that Vulcan’s had a significantly lower body temperature due to being green blooded. From then on Kirk would deliberately move his legs closer to Spock to warm him, never receiving any protest. The opposite occurred when Spock started lacing their legs together. Ever since then, they did this every night.

Following a drawn-out frigid night, accompanied by warm sheets and shared body heat, raised the sun over the horizon. With it Spock hauled himself from the tepid blankets. It was earlier than his normal waking time since he promised to make it up to Kirk for the night before.

He got to work shortly, beginning to cook Kirk the breakfast he deserved. He went all out, preparing the works for his morning feast. Chocolate and blueberry pancakes topped with fresh fruit, whipped cream and maple syrup, side dishes of sausages, bacon, and eggs. Everything set up nicely on the table waiting for Kirk.

Unfortunately Kirk loved sleeping in, especially on weekends. Spock couldn’t afford to let breakfast get cold, so he yanked up all the blinds, letting sunbeams flood the apartment. Leo was the first one to notice, wiggling free from Kirk to crawl all over him. Kirk groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, wanting Leo to leave him alone to sleep.

Spock glided to the bedside, shooing Leo away from Kirk. Leaning over, he faintly ran his fingertips over Jim’s shoulder. “Jim.” His tone was hushed, not wanting to alarm him.

These compassionate actions made Jim peek up from under his pillow. He lazily flipped over, blinking up at Spock hovering over him. Spock’s figure was blurred by sunshine in the most complimentary way, and his undercut still made him unfairly attractive. “What is it, Spock?” he draped his arm over his head, wanting to shield his eyes from the sun.

“I made you breakfast, Jim.” He tilted his head, “I suggest you eat before it gets cold.”

Smells of breakfast foods were now wafting to Kirk, making him sit up steadily. He rubbed his eyes before focusing on the assorted buffet arranged for him. For a moment he couldn’t believe his eyes, Spock woke up early to do this for him? “Wow…what’s all this for?”

“I may have acted irrationally during dinner last night and I would like to apologize for my actions.”

“This is one sweet apology. Thank you.” Jim chuckled quietly, reminiscing the pervious night. “Now you are taking apologies to where no apology has gone before.”

Spock rolled his eyes, wishing Jim would stop misusing the Captain’s Oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe during my writing of this chapter I also got an undercut and had to constantly walk my dogs.  
> (btw! Your comments are so lovely and they always make my day! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this fic! Thank you so so so much for reading! <3)


	4. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstood unrequited feelings and pon farr are not a heathy mix for Spock and Kirk's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka. the inevitable pon farr chapter.  
> Literally fuck or die.

“Two years since we got here, and _now_ he starts writing in Vulcan?” Kirk murmured under his breath as he snooped through Spock’s Captain’s Log entries. The day they arrived, they swore not to peek at each other’s personal entries, but Kirk broke his verbal oath within a week. For good reasons of course, because being trapped in the wrong century and having to never see the people they cared about again was a burden they shared. But Spock was isolated from his people; he was the only Vulcan on a planet filled with humans. Kirk worried it would leave him distant, so he eavesdropped on his writing because he wanted to know if he was truly okay.

Lately Spock had been uncharacteristically disconnected and aggravated. Kirk was unaware if it was just with him or all the time, but it was infectious. Kirk couldn’t believe what a bad mood he was in constantly, all thanks to Spock’s uptight attitude. Now was a more desperate time than ever to be checking on Spock’s log entries. Any sort of hint that could relate to why Spock was so infuriated would be helpful.

“It is illogical to make promises if you plan on breaking them anyway.”

Kirk jumped when he heard Spock’s voice emanating directly behind him. He slammed the book shut, a bit too viciously.

“How is the Vulcan script treating you?” Spock continued smugly.

“Terribly.” He stood from the desk, turning to stand face to face with Spock. “Almost as terribly as the way you’ve been acting.” Kirk pushed past Spock, bumping shoulders with him as he passed. He yanked on his leather jacket, still needing to go to work. He didn’t start relentlessly taking days off like Spock. “Maybe when I get home you will be in a better mood, but judging by the way you have been treating me these past few days I’m doubtful.” The end of his sentence was punctuated with a heavy, wall rattling door slam.

Spock huffed in frustration largely directed at himself rather than Kirk. He didn’t blame Jim for being annoyed with him, but it certainly didn’t help the situation.

Recently there had been constant quarrels between them over meaningless incidents. It was like everything the other did pissed them off, perpetual snarky remarks that were no longer playful and never-ending arguments. Maybe it was the being in such close quarters for an extended period of time and the need for personal space, or maybe they were fed up with the twenty first century.

Unfortunately the real reason was exceptionally worse.

The onset of _pon farr_.

Spock was experiencing plak tow despite Vulcan’s inaccessibility. He was aware that pon farr landed this year but unaware how time travel would affect it’s impact. Apparently it was as unavoidable as he imagined. Separated by distance and time, pon farr caused his Vulcan blood to boil.

He locked the door, closed the shutters, and turned off all the lights, leaving him in peaceful darkness. He seated himself legs crossed in the centre of the apartment floor, closing his eyes and clearing his mind, attempting to meditate for the billionth time since pon farr started. The meditation was doing nothing to relieve him of plak tow, yet any other option was out of the question. No longer did he have a mate and participating in kal-if-fee was barbaric and illegal. Extensive meditation was unrivalled and he would be out of luck if it continued to fail. If it failed to cure him during the early stages of pon farr than the likelihood of it helping now was slim.

Spock furrowed his brow and clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. Violent urges surged through his veins like no other day of pon farr, and he so desperately wanted it to cease. His meditation was broken easily by an unbridled headache, causing him to cry out in pain. He clapped his hands over his mouth, not wanting anyone else in the building to overhear. The last thing he needed was a stranger coming to check on him. 

He attempted meditation once more, but the uncontrolled pain was unbearable. He scrambled up from the floor to crawl under the covers of his bed, like a frightened animal. He cocooned himself in the blankets and buried his face in the pillows, muffling any sound that came from his mouth. He had no idea how he was going to restore balance to his hormones or if he even could before his eight days were up. No medicine in the world could cure a Vulcan blood fever and prevent the deadly ending that was to come.

* * *

 Rain poured, leaving autumn leaves glued to wet grass. Kirk hurried home to get out of the rain, going as fast as he could without his bike skidding on the water. Motorcycles and rain were not typically a good mix, but he wasn’t expecting it to start raining. Kirk stamped into the dark apartment, dripping wet from the rainfall. The pant legs of his grey ripped jeans were damp but his jacket shielded his monochrome Beastie Boys shirt. He kicked off his boots and was caught in the process of unzipping his jacket when he noticed the dark silence in the apartment. He scanned the room, searching for any sign of Spock, fixing on the lump coated in blankets lying motionless on the bed. Kirk slowly leaned onto the bed, reaching over Spock to faintly touch his shoulder, wishing for him to be okay.

“Spock?” Kirk’s voice was tranquil, unlike any other time he had spoken to Spock in the last few days.

Spock’s hand shot up out of the blankets, gripping Kirk’s wrist harshly, accompanied by a blood-curdling growl.

Kirk’s eyes go wide and he swallows, not having any idea what he did to upset Spock to this level.

“Spock, I’m trying to help.” His voice progressed into a mildly annoyed tone.

Spock squeezes his wrist tighter and Kirk refused to take this treatment anymore. Kirk clutched Spock’s wrist with his free hand and dug his nails into his skin until Spock released his hand.

“ _Fuck._ ” Kirk cursed, pulling his hand back and massaging his sensitive wrist as he removed himself from the bed.

Spock cried out in pain, clutching his head this time. That was the worst one so far. He slithers his way out of the bed, deciding that he can’t endure this torture any further. He needs to purge himself of the blood fever. He stands tall at his bedside, glowering down at Kirk across the mattress. He had kicked off his pants at some point due to the heat, leaving him in grey boxers and a dark blue shirt Kirk bought him with white drawn stars and planets on it. His clothes barely muted how terrifying he looked.

Kirk on the other hand, did not falter beneath Spock’s gaze; in fact he looked just as pissed off.

Spock knew engaging in kal-if-fee would end plak tow and Kirk was the only person there to kill.

He grabbed a hardcover novel from his nightstand, his knuckles white with rage. Hurling it at Kirk at full force, fully intending on injuring him.

Kirk ducked abruptly, allowing the book to slam against the wall behind him. He rose up again, staring back at Spock with eyes oozing with betrayal. “Spock…” His voice was soft like his expression but it didn’t last. His features hardened, “You were trying to hurt me! You bastard! Is this how you want to fucking do this?”

“Take me _home_!” Spock replied, moving to grab another book to throw.

Kirk scrambled onto the bed, standing above Spock to seize his wrists so he was incapable of throwing the book, which was noticeably thicker than the last. He twisted Spock’s wrists till he dropped the book, letting it hit the floor with a hollow thud.

Spock growled at him again, just as dreadful as the previous noise. He clambered up on the bed to be on par with Kirk, trying to take the upper hand. He wrestled Kirk down onto the bed swiftly; having him impact the bed feeling slightly winded. Kirk was constantly surprised at Spock’s strength and capability to over take him so easily. Kirk refused to let him win so easily so he held his ground rather well, not so much trying to win but to at least keep himself from getting seriously injured. Spock was being incredibly violent by grabbing Kirk harshly and threatening to twist his arms into unnatural positions till they snapped. Spock wrenched Kirk’s arm behind his back till he gave in and crumpled beneath him. Spock overtook him, hands clamped to his shoulders and sitting on his waist to hold him down. Kirk gasped under him, being crushed by Spock’s dense muscle mass. He brought his hands up to restrain Spock’s wrists when he felt them inch dangerously close to his neck.

Kirk tried to fix his eyes on Spock, his vision slightly blurry. He was struggling to breathe, heart pounding in his chest truly horrified that Spock was going to kill him. His eyes pleaded for his life, begging Spock to not strangle him. “Spock, _please_. Please _tell me_ why you’re doing this. _Please stop_.”

“Take. Me. Home.”

“We are home. This is the only home we have now. That’s what we have been doing for the last two years. Making this our _home_.”

“Take me to _Vulcan_.”

Kirk knits his brow in confusion, still finding it hard to breathe. Why would Spock need to go to Vulcan now? Why is this the first time he has brought this up? It would be an explanation for the Vulcan script in the Captain’s Log. “Vulcan? Why Vulcan?”

Spock’s eyes slowly soften and his tense body visibly begins to decompress. He frees his hands from Kirk’s shoulders, resting them palms down on either side of Jim’s head. Kirk keeps his hands wrapped around his wrists for good measure, making sure to keep his grip lose.

“I wish to be purged of plak tow.”

“Pl- What?” Kirk hadn’t the faintest idea what Spock was talking about, but he preferred the confusion to murder by a long shot.

“Plak tow, vaguely translating to “blood fever”. It is something my people go through during pon farr, due to neurochemical imbalances. It causes adult Vulcan’s to go into a sort of a madness.” Spock answered as calmly as he could, ashamed he didn’t tell Jim earlier.

“Well that explains the blood fever, but what about that second thing?”

“Pon farr?”

Kirk nodded, slowly regaining his breath and slowing his heart rate.

“I-I should not speak of it. It is private matter within Vulcan society.”

“You are the _entirety_ of Vulcan society as of now, and you have been since we got here. Vulcan secrecy means nothing.”

Spock frowned slightly, not wanting to admit that Kirk was right. “Pon farr is the Vulcan time of mating. It occurs every seven years for adult Vulcans.”

“At least this explains why you have been acting so vexatious.” He paused, taking a minute to soak in all the information. “It doesn’t explain why I have been feeling consistently irritable.”

“You?” Spock tilted his head in question, “Have you been agitated outside of my presence?”

“Constantly.” He answered with nod, “For the duration of work I feel just as peeved as I am when I fight with you, no matter how long I am gone. Recently I have started having agonizing headaches.”

Spock gawks at Kirk, not knowing what to tell him. He gulped nervously, “It is possible that you may also be going through the onset of pon farr.” He suggests sheepishly.

“Does it affect the people around you too? Is that why you took time off from work?”

“Not exactly. It doesn’t affect people around me… just, _you_.”

“Why _me_?”

“Effects of pon farr can be transferred to others through a _telepathic mating bond_.”

Kirk could not even begin to hide the amount of embarrassment that overcame him, and it showed on his face. His cheeks heated up and his pupils dilated.

“It is possible that we bonded accidentally at some point during our stay on earth.” Spock explained with a hushed voice, just as embarrassed as Jim. “It is likely that we have emotionally bonded to each other due to isolation and becoming closer to one another.”

Both fell silent, contemplating the new revelation.

Kirk was aware of his feelings towards Spock, but he didn’t expect them to be addressed. He usually avoided any type of romantic feelings, preferring one time flings and hook-ups. Forming a telepathic mating bond with a Vulcan was not something on his bucket list, though he wasn’t exactly opposed to it. Maybe his life in the twenty first century beckoned for change in his love life.

Spock was not expecting a bond to be formed between them. Perhaps he craved closeness and Kirk was always the one to be there for him and provide reassurance when it was required. He was always supportive and treated him with undying respect and kindness. Although Kirk could be aggravating and act like a child at times, he was an exceptional leader and a loving friend. With time Spock found himself falling in _love_ with each and every imperfection.

Kirk parted his lips to pipe up and break the silence but a sudden excruciating headache attacked him, making him let go of Spock’s wrists to drive his palms into his forehead.

Spock frowned, displeased seeing Kirk endure plak tow. He felt as if this was his fault, since in his absence this would not have occurred.

“Fuck! Why is this still happening and why is it getting _worse_?” Kirk groaned, rubbing his temples.

“We have not done anything to purge ourselves of the blood fever.”

“How about we do that then? I would rather die than deal with this degree of headaches.”

“Death would indeed be an outcome, yes.”

“This can kill you?”

“You too. If it is not taken care of within an eight day time frame.”

“Skip this and tell me how we get rid of it.”

“My extensive mediation served no relief and killing each other is no longer an option, nor am I sure that would have worked since we are not fighting for the approval of a third party.”

“Yet, you still tried.” Kirk added, still making time to be snarky with Spock.

“Since we have the telepathic bond, going through with the ritual would purge us of plak tow.” Spock mentioned, clearly thinking out loud. He focused his attention back down at Kirk, feeling self-conscious, “and we could officially become mates, if you would take me as your mate.”

Spock looked awfully cute with that expression on his face and it brought a little grin to Kirk’s lips, “I can’t imagine myself with anyone else.”

Spock slid off of Jim, making Kirk feel increasingly lighter. He picked himself up with his sore arms, dragging himself back to lean against the headboard. He sat cross-legged and awaited further instructions. Spock mirrored his sitting position; situating himself directly across from Jim so their knees were touching.

Spock holds up his left hand with his ring and pinky fingers tucked, looking at Kirk expectantly.

Kirk analyzes his hand briefly while attempting the same shape with his left hand.

Spock gently places his hand over Kirk’s left then points to his right hand, signalling him to use the other hand. “They will match up if we use opposite hands.”

Kirk switched to his right hand, mimicking the hand sign precisely before showing Spock awaiting approval.

Spock approved his actions then gently wrapping his slender fingers around Kirk’s wrist, he began guiding his hand to press against his as if their hands were reflections. Kirk watched intently as Spock slowly broke the connection between their fingers, moving to smooth his fingertips down the back of Kirk’s fingers then up again before resuming the standard position. Kirk glanced at Spock for a reassuring nod that it was his turn before following suit with the same smooth motions. The fluid finger strokes continued for a moment longer, each taking their turn while Kirk mirrored Spock’s actions accurately. Both became completely indulged in the ritual, fixated on each other’s hands and the connection that buzzed between their fingertips.

Finally their hands remained set in the original position and Spock daintily places his free hand at the nape of Jim’s neck, pushing him lightly to lean forward. Kirk glances at Spock’s lips as he leaned towards him, longing for a kiss but knowing that’s not where this was going. Their foreheads met in the middle, eyes slipping shut in concentration and utter bliss. Weightlessness flowed through them as if they were the only two people in the vast universe, floating together till the end of time. The galaxy was theirs alone to explore, enough time to visit every twinkling star.

Calmly they pulled apart, easing back into reality. The anti-gravity feeling between them was magnificent but the snap back into reality wasn’t awful in comparison. Even if they weren’t lone beings in an endless universe they were an isolated pair in their apartment. The absence of light allowed the glow in the dark planets and stars Kirk stuck on the ceiling to illuminate. This was their galaxy.

They let out sighs of satisfaction and dropped their hands, free from plak tow at last.

“Did we just get married?” Kirk asked casually, resting back against the headboard.

“To some extent, yes. We are not legally bound together, but we strengthened and officiated our telepathic mating bond.”

“Sounds better than human marriage.”

Spock cracks a small smile, holding his hand out again in a similar position to the previous one. This time his ring and pinky fingers were tucked under his thumb and he was extremely relaxed.

“Is there more?” Kirk inquired, giving Spock’s hand a confused expression.

Spock shook his head; “I’m asking you to touch fingers with me. It’s a sign of Vulcan affection. Perhaps similar to human’s holding hands or a kiss.”

Jim grinned, loving the sound of that. He reached out, his hand in the same position, tenderly touching their fingers together. The air around their fingertips almost vibrated as they touched. Jim could get used to this.

Jim propped his legs up on the bed after they disconnected, resting his elbows on his raised knees. “How does mating come into play during pon farr?” he asked, genuinely curious since he was pretty sure what they did wasn’t the extent of pon farr.

Spock resumed cross-legged, spine straight as a rod and hands clasped neatly in his lap. “Vulcan’s must complete a successful mating with their mate during pon farr. We can mate at any time but every seven years during pon farr we must achieve a successful mating.”

“How do Vulcan’s mate?” Jim blurted out, voicing more thoughts than he should.

Spock answered the question with a painfully unimpressed look, one that just screamed: _how did you graduate from Starfleet Academy?_ ”Jim. The entirety of my existence should suffice as a logical answer.”

_Oh. Right._ Jim diverted his eyes from Spock, scratching at his head awkwardly, wishing he didn’t blurt out such a moronic question. He refocuses on Spock attempting to brush off the last screw up, “Could I ask one last question?”

“Yes Jim. I am glad to see that you are interested in Vulcan culture.”

“Well I did just marry one.” He grinned, still enjoying that thought. “I just wanted to ask if I could kiss you.”

“Vulcan’s are capable of engaging in all forms of human affection, any kind of limitations would be the result of restrictions on my personal comfort levels.”

His answer made Kirk smile like a dope, it not quite being the answer he was seeking. “Spock, I know. I promise we will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But that wasn’t my question. I meant in this moment. Can I kiss you _now_?”

“Yes.” Spock replied without missing a beat, coming off as remarkably eager.

Jim dropped his left leg off the edge of the bed, letting it dangle so he could lean his whole body closer. He kissed him firmly, instantly sinking into the kiss.

Without hesitation Spock took control of the kiss, his lips filled with urgency. Craving affection from the man he bonded to so strongly. Spock was being overly eager and rough, and Jim was pleasantly surprised when strong hands held his waist and he was pushed against the headboard with a thud. He didn’t realize how long it had been since he was like this with someone and he desperately missed connected lips and hands gripping his hips. He never imagined Spock to be so rough and controlling but he encouraged it. It made him wonder if he was always like this or if pon farr was playing a part. Either way he relished in the feeling.

Jim envisioned receiving a single kiss but now neither of them could stop, nor did they intend on stopping.

Spock’s hands slid down to Jim’s thighs, gripping them tightly and holding them up around his own waist. Jim’s arms were securely wrapped around Spock’s shoulders, fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt. Spock’s rough kissing turned into lip biting then he began to stray from Jim’s lips all together. He kissed down Jim’s throat, listening to every heated breath from his lips. He kissed down to his collarbones, nipping and sucking at his warm skin. Jim was ashamed at how easily he turned to putty in Spock’s arms, because he already couldn’t hush his moans.

Spock got his hands on the collar of Jim’s jacket, attempting to tug it off his shoulders. It was posing to be a more difficult task in their position than he anticipated. Jim touched his fingers to Spock’s chest, easing him off. Spock got the idea, withdrawing to give Jim room. Jim sat up, tugging off his own jacket to throw on the floor. He paused before stripping off his jeans and shirt as well, figuring he could get those out of the way. Spock sat back, giving Jim room to remove his clothes. He had witnessed Jim undress on countless occasions during their stay on earth, but this was different. This time it was for him.

Jim shifted into Spock’s lap once he was just in his boxers, straddling his lap. He cupped the face gazing up at him, planting another rough kiss to his lips, indicating to Spock that he wanted to get right back into it. Jim’s hands slid from Spock’s cheeks to around his neck as be broke the kiss, “Is it too soon to tell you, I love you?”

Spock’s hands found Jim’s hips once more, lifting him effortlessly to flip them over, Jim laying with his head resting on a nest of pillows and Spock looming over him. He adoringly nuzzled the crook of Jim’s neck, “I love you too.” He transitioned his mumbles to phrases of endearment in Vulcan tongue, yearning for Jim to know he was his _soulmate_. Jim whined weakly, each precious unknown word disarming him further. He locked his legs around Spock’s waist, pulling his hips down to meet his own. 

Jim had a feeling he would be learning plenty about Vulcan mating _very_ soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the one that I was more excited about writing. I wrote summary planning notes for this chapter twice, bc the first ones were garbage. This is significantly better than the chicken scratch I had before. Even after research I probably messed up a bunch of Vulcan info but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the night of the pon farr affair and the beginning of a future filled with unknowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I am so sorry this chapter took so long. School shit got in the way and all that jazz, but here it is. Sorry for making you all wait just for a final chapter.

Kirk’s chest rose and fell as he slept peacefully, surrounded by warm white sheets and sunbeams spilling through the wide-open windows. Sleeping in after a strenuous week of work and fighting with Spock was currently at the top of Kirk’s to do list. Another week of work would follow but fights with Spock would no longer be a problem. Kirk was counting on the opposite to occur.

Gleaming morning sunshine began rousing Kirk, making him peek his eyes open to face the light. He squinted at the bright room, slowly adjusting to his vision to his surroundings. Memories from last night flooded Jim’s brain; reminding him of the unexpected but amazing night he spent with Spock. Development in their relationship could have been considered fast but Kirk felt as if it was overdue or that they began dating earlier on, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on the point of kickoff. Perhaps when Spock started wearing his clothes, or they would tangle their legs together in bed, or how they would always make sure to eat together if they could. More likely it was the constant care and protection they gave each other, uninterrupted reassurance and support allowed them to grow as a couple and to blur the lines that defined them as friends or lovers.

Usually he woke up to the smell of breakfast foods cooking, since Spock was always kind enough to prepare the first meal of the day. He insisted breakfast was the most important meal of the day and that no one can function with accurate efficiency when not sufficiently nourished. Kirk failed to identify the smell hot breakfast foods nor could he hear anything cooking. Perhaps everything had gone cold already or Spock got lazy and settled for cold cereal. Kirk grinned sleepily, thinking about the countless times he would steal spoonfuls of cereal from Spock’s bowl when he was occupied. Even after Spock caught him he didn’t protest, though he did suggest that getting his own bowl would be logical.

The clink of a fork to a plate pulled Kirk out of his daydream. He sat up slowly still dazed from his sleep, his hair messy due to a combination of bed head and sex hair. He admired the figure seated at the table set at the foot of the bed, entrenched in a novel yet still gracefully forking blueberry pancake pieces into his mouth. A small grin crept onto his face when Spock sat up to run his hand back through his undercut, disheveled strands falling in all directions. He felt bad for the people who would never witness Spock’s adorable pointed ears, but he was pleased that they were an exclusive sight for him. There was something so gratifying about seeing Spock so casual and domestic, eating homemade breakfast in his underwear and shirt depicting a cartoon earth and rocket ship with “Save the FUCKING EARTH” printed above. Kirk’s favourite of the shirt’s he purchased for Spock because they did save the fucking earth, twice actually.

“Lookin’ good.” Kirk slurred drowsily, idly watching Spock ruffle his hair and eat his last piece of pancake.

Spock slowly turned his attention away from his book and up to Kirk, sliding the fork out of mouth steadily, looking disoriented by the extensive reading. Though it didn’t take much for the book to be forgotten and his focus to solely be on Kirk. His dopey smile, unkempt sex hair, and how he was undeniably still naked under the bed sheets. Spock shielded his mouth with his hand so he could politely chew and swallow before replying to Kirk’s comment.

He lowered his hand, composing himself. “Good morning, Jim. Thank you for the compliment.”

Jim scooted up in the bed, resting his head back against the pillows so he was propped up enough to maintain eye contact with Spock. “Did you save me pancakes?”

“Would you like me to make you some?” Spock had reserved Kirk uncooked pancake batter so he could prepare him a hot breakfast when he was awake.

“That’s sweet of you, Spock, just give me a minute.” Kirk slurred, still drowsy. He slept in longer than usual and he had a feeling Spock did too since he was only now finishing his breakfast. Usually if they didn’t eat together, Spock was already finished by the time Kirk was awake.

Toasty sheets in contact with his bare skin diminished Kirk’s will to vacate the bed. Honestly, he was upset Spock wasn’t still enjoying it with him. Part of him was hoping he would wake up next to Spock in bed with him for once, instead of him always getting up at an ungodly hour. Jim was in desperate need of mornings filled with soft touches and sweet kisses.

“Jim. Could I join you for that minute?” Spock cut in smoothly, almost as if he knew of Kirk’s thoughts.

“Of course.” Jim agreed, not considering an alternate answer.

Spock rises from his place at the table, crawling from the foot end of the bed up to Jim’s side, promptly flopping down comfortably next to him. He shifted closer, resting his head on Jim’s shoulder as an arm wrapped around him. Nothing was more welcoming to Spock than heat to warm his blood and remind him of home.

Jim did those things to Spock without fond memories of his home planet.

Spock dragged his slender fingers up Jim’s bare chest gracefully, admiring every curve of his body. Jim rests his cheek atop Spock’s head, watching his fingers dance elegantly over his skin. Jim closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb in small circles over Spock’s shoulder. Thoughtful silence fell around them, leaving them to revel in tender touches.

“Spock?”

“I know. The minute elapsed forty three seconds ago, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“When I asked for a minute, that was a figure of speech. I meant I would get up later when I was feeling up to it.” Kirk cracks up, amazed with Spock’s unintentional hilarity. “I was going to ask if you wanted to join me under the blanket.” He paused, “Did you really count that whole minute?”

“Counting down the minute allowed me to use every second with you to my advantage.” He instantly started shuffling to wiggle his way under the blanket. He settled back into his former position, leaving the blanket to drape over their waists, shamelessly appreciating Jim’s bust.

“You could ask me to lay in bed with you all day and I would comply in a heart beat.” Kirk pressed his cheek to Spock’s head again before turning to press kisses to his crown. Spock tilted his head up, kissing Jim deeply, softer than the night before. His hand slid up his chest, fingers curling around his nape. Spock broke the kiss only to have Kirk’s lips chase after his, capturing another brief kiss from his lips. Jim brushed the tip of his nose against Spock’s, eyeing him with half-lidded eyes, “What do I get to call you now?”

“Are you referring to terms of endearment?”

“Yeah. I am assuming we are dating now, or married. The technicalities may have got mixed up in cultural translation.”

“You may use any terms that you are comfortable with or that you see fitting. Would you mind if I used Vulcan terms of endearment when referring to you? Last night you were noticeably enchanted by my Vulcan tongue.”

Kirk’s eyebrows shot up, considering asking Spock to rephrase the last sentence, but he was correct in every sense of the phrase. He knew Spock was referring to his spoken Vulcan, but the implications suggested otherwise. “Yes, in more ways than one.”

“Your interest in Vulcans’ is charming.”

“I do at least have an interest in one Vulcan in particular.” Kirk smooched Spock’s crown once again before nuzzling the spot idly. Kirk was never one to seek affection since it wasn’t something he was accustomed to at a young age. He was never one to date and be affectionate with another. He pegged himself as someone who would end up being a bachelor his entire life, investing the last years of his life to his friends rather than a romantic partner. He rarely experienced crushes and his life up until now was primarily onetime sexual relations with strangers.

What he now had with Spock was different. Its basis wasn’t a clumsy desperate need for romance. It was built off of friendship and trust. He wanted to spend his whole life with him and now that they were trapped in the past, he could look forward to a simple life with him. As simple a life could be while dating an alien that would be dissected if ever discovered. Kirk promised himself to never let his guard down when it came to protecting Spock. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him, especially something preventable.

While Kirk was encapsulated in his thoughts, Spock was leisurely running his fingers over Kirk’s skin. He loved the way his skin felt against his sensitive hands. It was likely the aftermath of pon farr that was making him extremely affectionate, or the reciprocation of a mating bond. He knew his desire for affection would fade but his feelings for Jim would remain undiminished. He would still welcome tender touches and encourage such actions in the comfort of their home, but he knew they would fall back into their original pattern of living. Kirk would continue his work as an auto mechanic and Spock’s personal pet care business would be maintained. They would continue to sleep together and cherish each other’s companionship.

“Captain.” Spock said rolling away from Jim so he lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling where the unlit glow in the dark stickers hung.

“Hm?” Kirk turned to face Spock, more concerned with why he moved more than his thoughtful tone.

“Are you still burdened by the fact that we will never see The Enterprise, our friends, or families once more? That despite your work and studies at Starfleet, you will by no means command your own ship?” Spock became overcome with sadness for Jim. Hoping that he didn’t feel like his life was now wasted because of a miscalculation. “Vulcan’s control their emotions.” He added softly, turning to face Jim, “You are no Vulcan, yet you show no sign of discontent with the outcome of your life. I worry that you are not being open with how you feel.”

“There is nothing I can do, Spock.” Jim responded after a drawn out moment of thought, turning to look back up at the roof, “This is simply the outcome, and we must deal with it the only way we can. No, this situation isn’t good, but nor is it awful. It is plainly the end result of an unavoidable error. I don’t revel in the idea of never seeing Bones, my crew, my ship, or my mother ever again, but I have accepted it as the result that we face. A result that I can’t fix or change no matter how badly I wish it to be so. I acknowledge what has happened and – I choose, I choose not to feel those negative emotions, because I know if I do, life will be harder for me and for us.” Jim dropped his head to the side, exchanging gazes with Spock. His friend’s eyes were filled with every bit of fear and suffering that Kirk chose to shut out, as if the idea of someone so human, such as Jim, were to stop feeling was worse than him taking on the sorrow and pain of losing everything. “Maybe I should bear the weight of my grief because your eyes tell me that you have been doing it for me.”

Jim shifted onto his side, reaching over to stroke Spock’s cheek with his thumb softly. “You don’t have to do that, you’ll get overwhelmed and I think you already are.”

“Jim.” His voice cracked, clearly struggling to contain himself. “You’re too human to not feel.”

“My choosing to not feel painful emotions doesn’t mean I am not feeling anything at all. I am choosing to focus on the feelings that help me cherish my life and appreciate what I have rather than what has been taken from me. I am not alone here I have you. I am grateful for your company and love. Besides the reason we are here, nothing has gone wrong. We have a roof over our heads, food to eat, stable jobs, and partnership. Spock, our lives are great.” Jim offered a wide comforting smile, flashing his pearly white teeth and crinkles in the corners of his sparkling blue eyes.

Spock’s expression eased into a softer one, understanding the truth in Jim’s words. He mistook Jim’s actions to not feel pain as a synonym for complete apathy, while instead he chose to indulge in favourable emotions. “I am grateful for your being here, Jim. Thank you.” He held out his fingers, silently asking for a kiss.

Kirk moved his hand from Spock’s cheek to press their fingers together, the connection making the air hum. Kirk pecked Spock’s nose, adding the cherry on top to their symbols of affection. They broke the formation between their hands, smoothly lacing their fingers subconsciously.

“I wonder what our future will involve.” Kirk pondered casually as they idly played with each other’s hands, “It’s odd being from the future but still being unaware of what time has in store for us.”

“Technically in the future we are claimed as missing persons.” Spock commented, “Although, that future is also our past. Currently we know of our whereabouts and still must face countless unknowns till death.”

He added, following further consideration of their timeline.

“You are turning out to be the sole constant in my life. I have always known that no matter how complicated my life turns out to be or if the challenges I face are going to become unbearable, you will always be there, by my side to get me through whatever life throws at me.” Kirk’s deep blues snapped their focus onto Spock’s rich brown eyes, “I have known this ever since my mind meld with Ambassador Spock.”

Spock gazed back into Jim’s eyes, unable to formulate a coherent response. He listened intently to each calming sound emanating from Jim’s lips, filling him with peace and consolation. Understanding the undeniable truth in Jim’s speech, realizing that they did need each other to an extent that Spock could now fathom. They were destined to spend their lives together no matter what future stood before them. They would face it together, side-by-side.

_Universal constant._

“I guess my prolonged minute is overdue and it’s time for pancakes.” Kirk shifted, making a move to get out of bed finally.

Spock pulled him back, hands gripping his bare shoulders as he kissed him. He let their lips linger till Jim realized this kiss was not short-lived, draping his arm over Spock’s waist with his fingers pressed along his spine. Following a series of sweet gentle kisses Spock pushed Kirk flat against the mattress, swinging his leg over his waist to mount him fluently.

It wasn’t the weight of Spock on his torso that made Kirk gasp, but the directness of Spock’s motions and how stunning he looked above him. Kisses were planted on his neck; Spock taking particular interest in the territorial hickies that already littered Jim’s skin as he made his intentions clear. He parted his lips from Jim’s neck, sitting up to leisurely slide off his shirt. Ensuring that the man beneath him has plenty of time to ogle.

Jim did nothing but gawk at what the slow rising fabric had to reveal. 

“Pancakes can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa this fic is done! I hope you all liked reading as much as I enjoyed planning and writing. Thank you for all the lovely comments!! I appreciated every single one of them! Love you! <3


End file.
